Several types of sensors, such as flow sensors as well as other types of sensors include a sensor bridge supported above a substrate. Such sensors can be used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, industrial process applications, commercial applications, military applications, combustion control applications, flight control applications, laboratory applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as other applications. In some instances, such sensors can include a heater and/or one or more heat sensors located on the sensor bridge.